


Elements

by Skyglass



Category: Final Fantasy V
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Headcanon, Poetry, maybe? - Freeform, totally headcanoning their jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28273344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyglass/pseuds/Skyglass
Summary: The five of them were chosen by the Crystals for a purpose. This is why.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Elements

Bartz is wind; the soothing magic of the breeze, and the fierce winds of the hurricane. He is intelligent, wielding his Blue Magic with the eye of a natural, and his sword with the ease of long practice. He is a warrior and a healer, but above all, he is wind. 

Lenna is water; the rejuvenating touch of the river, and the unstoppable tide of the ocean. She is kind, White Magic knitting flesh and bone as easily as her Summons tear it. She has always been a fighter, but she is more. She is a Queen, and she is water.

Galuf was earth, the steadfast stubbornness of stone, and all its sharpness too. He was a warrior-king, and he deserved the title in every sense. But now he is gone, and his granddaughter stands in his place. Krile is no rock, not like her grandfather was. She is the blossoming hope of soil, and the endless vitality of the world. Her Black Magic is never used to harm, only to protect her cause. Her Time Magic is used for the same purpose, shielding her friends and disabling her enemies. Together, they are earth.

Faris is fire, the warm hearth her crew surrounds, and the burning destruction of her rage. Faris is a brand of flame, searing into the hearts of anyone she meets. She is a leader and a killer, razing and healing in equal opportunity. Her own magic was never able to manifest as fully as the others', but she weaves it skillfully around the blades in her hands as she leads the charge. She burns and warms, she hates and she heals, a creature born of contradiction. A child of the sky and wind drakes, bonding with the ocean and with a sea dragon instead. She scorches her own path, heedless of the world, because she is fire.


End file.
